A trip to Disneyland
by SodasGurl
Summary: Chapter 13 is up finally, sorry for the wait What if two-Bit had tickets to Disneyland? Is Mickey Mouse ready for The Outsiders? R&R to find out
1. Two-Bit has tickets

Ok I don't own anyone you know and I do own anyone you don't know OMG thank you so much to bebe for this Idea I hope you all like it as much as I do. Ok please be sure to R&R and let me know what you think this is just gonna be funny. My first non-romance. OK one more thing sorry about the first chapter being so short they will get longer =)  
  
  
  
Two-Bit came running into the Curtis house at full speed waving some tickets in the air.  
  
"Hey guess what guys." Soda turned to look at him.  
  
"What Two-Bit?" Two-Bit was breathing hard and it looked like he had just run clear across the state from how red his face was.  
  
"I just won a contest and I got 7 tickets to Disneyland." Two-Bit was jumping around the house while everyone looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"And why is that such good news?" Steve asked looking up from his cards.  
  
"Because if we all go to Disneyland we can meet Mickey Mouse." Soda started laughing and almost fell out of his chair.  
  
"What's so funny?" Two-Bit asked he sounded hurt and confused.  
  
"Nothing its just Mickey Mouse is a cartoon and you cant meet him" Two- Bit's grin faded and he looked down at the floor.  
  
"But the guy said Mickey and Minnie would be there." Everyone looked at Soda like he had just shot two-Bit.  
  
"What?" Steve smacked Soda across the back of the head and stood up walking over to two-bit.  
  
"Its ok Two-Bit I'm sure we can still have fun in Disney land." Two-Bit lifted his head and grinned.  
  
"You think so?" Steve nodded and two-Bit jumped up in the air again.  
  
"Yea!!! Let go then we're off to Disney land." Two-Bit turned on his heals and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Two-Bit wait." Pony stood up from the couch.  
  
"We still have to pack first."  
  
"No you don't I already have everything out in the Car. Its all ready to go." Pony shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I meant we have to pack not you."  
  
"Oh, ok well hurry we have to go." We all hurried to get some stuff packed for a week in Disneyland. When we were done two-Bit was still jumping around the living room.  
  
"Ok let's go." He yelled as he bounded off towards the car. Soda, Pony, Darry and Steve were going to follow in Darry's truck so there would be enough room for everyone. And they were off for Disneyland.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there. Ok Review time do you guys want to know what happened on the way down there of do you want me to pick up at Disneyland? This is just one of those weird stories and they will be taking a plane so if you want to know what happens on the way down there it will take place on the plane =) ok anyway please R&R thanx Peace 


	2. getting on the plane

OK by popular demand (Kinda) I am going to do the plane ride. I hope you all enjoy. OK you all know I don't own anyone.  
  
  
  
Two-Bit ran up to the front gate of the airport with his bags followed by the rest of the gang. He handed his bags to the man so he could check them for weapons and Two-Bit started to walk through the security gate. As soon as he stepped through it the thing went off.  
  
"What the hell?" Two-Bit looked around confused.  
  
"Sir will you empty your pockets please?" Two-Bit shook his head quickly and the mad sighed.  
  
"Sir if you have any weapons we need to know about it so we can take them for now. You will get it back when you get to where you are going." Two-Bit reluctantly emptied his pockets and finally pulled out his switchblade and laid it in front of the man.  
  
"I can't believe I can't have my blade with me. Well would you put it somewhere safe it was ummm. a gift from my father before he died." Soda and Steve exchanged glances and tried to keep from laughing as the man nodded. Dallas was next to go through. And again the machine went off. He pulled out his blade and tried again. And again the machine went off.  
  
"Sir please empty everything from your pockets." Dallas sighed angrily and pulled out the heater he was carrying around still.  
  
"Sir I'm afraid you cant have this with you." The man started to pull it away and Dallas stopped him.  
  
"Its not loaded I just have it for a bluff check it if you want." The man just looked at Dallas and put the gun away under his table. Dallas walked off uttering every cuss word he could think of. The rest got through with out any problems Soda stood there and distracted the guard while Two-Bit got his switchblade back out of the guards pocket.  
  
Finally everyone had gotten through and were waiting to board the plane. The woman called their flight and Two-Bit led the way on to the plane and to a fun filled trip. Everyone was seated it was Dallas, Pony and Johnny in the back row. Darry and Two-Bit in the one in front of them and Soda and Steve in front of them.  
  
"Why do I have to sit next to the nut case?" Darry asked.  
  
"Because all the other seats are full and you don't want to sit with us do you? Soda asked turning around he already had some airline peanuts in his hand.  
  
"No I think I'll take my chances with two-Bit." Soda laughed and turned back around just before the pilot announced they were ready for take off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there and the next chapter will be the rest of the plane ride and the hotel room. Please R&R thanx =) Peace 


	3. the plane ride

Ok everyone chapter 3, remember I don't own anyone you know and I do own anyone you don't know. Ok a very special thank you to my best friend Jennifer who helped me with the ideas for my next 2 chapters. In return she has requested to be in the story. She likes Ponyboy so she's gonna be in here for a while. Ok just a little =) sorry Jen but I have to have time for the other ideas too. Now on to the story. Oh and if a couple of the characters are acting out of character I'm sorry but they have to be this way for now. I think you all might like this =) Just remember to review!!! Thanx Oh yea sorry last thing.I hope but anyway I know some of this doesn't really happen on an airplane but it does now for the entertainment of my viewers =)  
  
  
  
  
  
Shortly after takeoff the gang started to get bored and began to find ways to occupy themselves.  
  
"I'm bored," Soda said leaning his head back in the seat.  
  
"Me too I'm gonna go hunt some action." Dallas replied standing up and pulling a small bag out of his pocket.  
  
Two-Bit watched Dallas walk back toward the bathrooms and turned back to the window.  
  
"I wonder if any other planes can see us." He said to no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know why don't you try waving to them and see if they wave back" Darry replied digging through the pocket of the seat in front of him.  
  
"That's an idea" two-Bit said as he turned and pressed his face to the glass Darry laughed softly and went back to digging. By the time he turned back around Two-Bit had his pants down and his butt against the window. Darry sighed and looked over to see what Soda and Steve were up to.  
  
"I bet I can score higher than you can." Steve said grabbing a hand full of peanuts.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Darry asked interested in what they meant by scoring.  
  
"Well Dar we take a hand full of peanuts and throw them one at a time at the people on the plane. For each old person we hit we get 5 points because they don't move as fast. For each adult we hit we get 10 points and for each kid we get 15 points, an extra 5 if the kid is screaming or crying. And 25 points for each stewardess." Soda replied as he threw a peanut at some little kid towards the front of the plane. Darry sighed and looked back at Pony who was talking to some girl.  
  
"Hi my name is Jennifer but my friends call me Jen." She had reached out her hand to Pony and he was drooling.  
  
I'm yours." He replied stupidly as he reached for his hand. She giggled nervously and excused herself before he drooled on her. Darry laughed and turned back around in his chair. Johnny was trying to keep from laughing and suddenly jerked forward.  
  
"Johnny what's wrong?" Pony asked and Johnny jerked his thumb back to point behind him. Pony opened his mouth again to speak but Johnny jerked forward again. Only this time he turned around to face the man.  
  
"If you don't want your foot shoved up your ass I suggest you stop kicking my chair." Darry turned around to see what had happened when Dallas came running back down the isle.  
  
"Everyone act natural." He said as he placed his hands in his lap. The co- pilot came running back and glared at him.  
  
"Sir was that you that set off the smoke bomb in first class?" Dally shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Now what makes you think I would do something like that?" The man looked at him and pointed to the back of the plane.  
  
"sir we have people who said they saw you do it now please go back and sit with the stewardess for the remainder of the trip so you will stay out of trouble. And you give me that." He said suddenly turning to Two-Bit who was busy pouring liquor into his coke. Dally grumbled as he headed to the back of the plane and Two-Bit reluctantly handed the man his drinks.  
  
Dallas was still complaining until he got to the back and saw a young attractive stewardess sitting there reading a book.  
  
"Hey baby I guess I get to spend time with you for the rest of the flight." She looked up at him and frowned.  
  
"Can't wait." Dallas smiled an evil grin and sat next to her putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Get your arm off of me or else."  
  
"Or else what baby?" The girl pushed Dallas off of her as the pilot made a turn causing him to fall over into the bathroom stall. The girl quickly stood up and locked the door from the outside.  
  
"That's what." She smiled to herself as she sat back down in her chair listening to Dallas cuss through the door.  
  
About an hour later the pilot announced they were about to land and asked everyone to buckle their seatbelts as they started to land.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok the next chapter will be in the hotel room and the first day in Disneyland I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review =) Peace 


	4. Soda and Steve's first day

Ok as usual I don't own anyone you do know and I do own anyone you don't know but the Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton and the Mickey Mouse belong to the wonderful mind of Walt Disney. Any other Disney characters belong to Disney as well, thank you. =) Oh and this hasn't been a problem for the last 2 chapters but I want at least 5 reviews before I continue please =) OK last thing I promise I am not trying to offend anyone in this chapter I promise I just wanted to write like this. So please if I offend anyone I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Once the boys had gotten off the plane they headed to their hotel room. The first thing they did was take advantage of the free room service the trip included. Soda and Pony were jumping from bed to bed punching each other in the arm as they flew past each other eventually colliding into one another and falling to the floor in pain.  
  
"Come on you guys if we want to see anything today we have to get going now." Darry said pulling Soda and Pony to their feet.  
  
"Yea, yea were coming." Soda wined as he rubbed his head where he hit with Pony.  
  
When they got to the park Soda And Steve started scouting for girls as Two- Bit and Dallas ran off to get on the rides. Darry had asked them to all stay together but no one listened.  
  
Steve wandered around the park until he found a young girl dressed up as Snow White. He did a quick check to make sure his hair looked ok and went over to her.  
  
"Hey babe how you doing?" he asked putting an arm around her. She smiled and turned to face him.  
  
"I'm fine and I see you are too." Steve stepped back a little. Did she really tell him he was fine?  
  
"Why thank you. So are you." She giggled. They stood there talking while Soda walked past shaking his head. He stopped when he saw Minnie Mouse.  
  
"Hey there's got to be a girl in there." He thought to himself as he walked over and started talking.  
  
"So do you want to do anything after you get off?" Soda asked after they he had been talking for a while. All Minnie had done the whole time was either giggle of nod if they were asked a question.  
  
(Deep voice) "Sure I'd love to." Soda jumped back in shock. Was that a guy in there?  
  
"Wait are you." Minnie nodded.  
  
"Yep I sure am and you know what else?"  
  
"Let me guess you like guys?"  
  
"How did you know?" Soda almost gagged He had been flirting with a guy the whole time. He turned to run but Minnie followed him. When he got to Steve he had just enough time to tell him what happened.  
  
"Steve you gotta hide me please." Steve shook his head and put an arm around Snow White.  
  
"Sorry buddy I'm busy." Steve laughed as he watched Soda take off running again. He stopped when he heard lots of angry voices coming towards him.  
  
"Stay away from our Snow White you filthy hood." Steve's eyes widened as seven little men came running after him.  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter Sorry it only talked about 2 people but I got stuck and wanted to put a chapter up before I went back to school but I'll write about everyone else in the next chapter I promise but I still want to try for at least 5 reviews before I post anything else. Thanx Peace 


	5. Pony's run in and two-Bits ears

Ok I have gotten my 5 reviews and I guess I need to continue now. And I might not have a problem much longer about not having a lot of time to write B/C I am thinking of dropping out of school. Not just for my writing but other reasons but anyway I don't own anyone but Jen and that's about it. On to the story.  
  
  
  
Pony watched amused as he saw his brother and Steve run past with Disney characters chasing after them both. He laughed to himself and continued walking. He stopped suddenly when he almost ran into someone. When he looked up he noticed it was Jen from the plane.  
  
"Hey I didn't expect to see you here." Pony said walking closer to her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yea I didn't expect to see you, ever." Pony's eyes widened, that was mean. But he could fix that.  
  
"Why would you say that baby? We are in Disneyland the place where all your dreams come true." She sighed annoyed and faced him.  
  
"You know what my dream is? Its for you to go away." Pony smiled.  
  
"Oh come on you cant mean that. Come on what's your real dream?" He stepped closer and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I bet I can make all your dreams come true." He continued. She groaned in disgust and brought her knee up to his groin. Pony let out a long groan, let go of her waist and watched her run off.  
  
"Man I gotta stop hanging around Dallas." Pony said to himself trying to stand back up. As soon as he got back up he saw Two-Bit coming back towards him.  
  
"Hey Pony look what I got." He said holding up a pair of mouse ears. He put them on his head and did a little happy dance around Pony.  
  
"What are those for?" Two-Bit stopped and looked at Pony before rolling his eyes.  
  
They are for when I meet Mickey I want him to know I'm a fan." He grinned as Pony nodded slowly.  
  
"I see. Have you seen him yet?"  
  
"No but I'm still looking. Have you seen Minnie anywhere?" Pony remembered Soda and burst out laughing.  
  
"Yea she or he was chasing Soda around the park a few minutes ago."  
  
"What do you mean he?" Two-Bit asked looking confused.  
  
"Soda thought Minnie had to be a she and started hitting on them and it turned out to be a guy. And now the guy is after Soda." Pony replied trying to keep from laughing as he told two-Bit what happened.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm sorry I mainly talked about Pony in this one but I'll have a whole chapter for just about everyone but Darry unless I can come up with some more ideas for him. But anyway please review. Thanx Oh yea I I'm trying for 5 reviews again please =) Peace 


	6. look-a-like monkeys, a transvestite mous...

Ok I don't own anyone and I think this chapter is gonna be about them going back to the hotel room because I still have more days to write about =) but anyway I want 5 reviews before I continue. Thanx.  
  
  
  
When the gang finally got back to the hotel room Steve was all bruised up from his run in with the dwarfs. Soda was tired from running away from Minnie all day Pony was still hurting a little Jen had kicked him pretty hard. Dallas sighed as everyone sat down and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where ya goin Dally?" Johnny asked leaning his back against the side of the bed.  
  
"I'm wanna go swimming." Was Dallas's reply as he walked out the door. Johnny shrugged and sat up again. Two-Bit paced back and forth across the room.  
  
"What is your problem, sit still will ya?" Pony said after getting tired of watching two-Bit's pacing.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm bored I need something to do." Steve stood up and nodded.  
  
"Yea me too I'm going for a walk." Two-Bit jumped and ran to the door next to him.  
  
"I'm going to there's nothing to do in the room." Steve shrugged and continued out the door.  
  
Darry shook his head and walked out on the balcony. When he looked down he gasped and quickly came back inside.  
  
"What's wrong Dar?" Soda asked starting towards the window.  
  
"I wouldn't go out there little buddy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough." Soda laughed softly to himself and stepped away from the window.  
  
(Down in the lobby)  
  
"Hey Steve look a monkey." Two-Bit said pointing to a large cage in one corner of the main lobby. The hotel had a pet monkey they kept for tourist to come look at.  
  
"Yea, Hey he kinda looks like you." Steve grinned and ducked a swing from Two-Bit.  
  
"He looks so sad all cooped up in that little cage, I'm gonna go let him out." Steve started to stop him but decided it would be something to do. As soon as they opened the cage the monkey climbed out and up onto Two-Bit's shoulder. Steve looked back behind them at the sound of angry voices coming from outside. Soon they figured out what it was Dallas came running in past them and up the stairs. Steve glanced over at the security guards chasing after him.  
  
"Hey you get back here you cant do that here!" The man yelled and stopped running when he came close to two-Bit and Steve.  
  
"Sir's why is that monkey out?" The officer asked in an overfriendly voice. Two-Bit looked at Steve and back at the officer.  
  
"What Monkey?" Steve asked and the officer sighed.  
  
"The one next to you."  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say about my friend sir."  
  
(Back in the room)  
  
Dallas came running in the room at full speed slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Dally back so, what where the hell are your clothes!" Soda yelled covering his eyes. Dallas grinned and grabbed a pile of clothes sitting on a chair.  
  
"I was in the pool and forgot my swim trunks so I figured I'd go like this." Darry shook his head again.  
  
"Told ya you didn't want to go to the window." Soda started to say something else when Steve and two-Bit came running back in as well.  
  
"Hey where ya get the monkey?" Johnny asked. Two-Bit smiled at the monkey he still held in his arms.  
  
"He was in the cage downstairs." He grinned and Soda stood up.  
  
"Well your all crazy I'm going to get a drink."  
  
"Hey buddy I wouldn't go out there if I was you." Soda laughed and playfully punched Steve in the arm.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me I'm a big boy." He laughed at his sad attempt of humor as he walked out the door. He wasn't gone more than thirty seconds when he came back in the room slamming the door.  
  
"Why wont he go away. I mean he's everywhere." Steve laughed and patted Soda on the back.  
  
"What's wrong Soda?" Darry asked  
  
"Minnie's outside at the vending machine." Steve replied as Pony broke into laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter golly I didn't think I'd have this much with just the hotel room. lol anyway please review I wont continue unless I get 5 reviews =) Thanx Peace 


	7. The beach part 1

Ok yea!! Chapter 7 I didn't think I'd get this far. I have 30 reviews go me that's the most I've ever gotten =) Ok anyway chapter 7 Hmmmmm. I don't know if I want them to go to the circus or the beach, Don't worry they'll be going back to Disneyland they just cant spend 7 days there. But anyway I think I'll do the beach one this time. And Jen that pony keeps running into? I have an idea for her later but its always the same person and she is gonna show up from time to time. Anyway on to chapter 7. Oh and Minnie is in almost every chapter BTW just to let everyone know.  
  
  
  
The next day the gang decided to hit the beach.  
  
"Ahhh A day at the beach, Sand, surfing and best of all, no Minnie." Soda said stretching out on a beach towel. Dallas walked by (In swim trunks) and looked around.  
  
"Damn look at all the chicks around here." He said softly and made his way over to one of them. Two-Bit smiled and looked down to his side.  
  
"Yea well I have a cutie right here." The monkey from the night before climbed up on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Ohhh how sweet a couple of monkeys." Steve said as he walked by. The monkey (Who Two-Bit had named Bitty after hid nickname) stuck out her tongue at Steve and gave Two-Bit five.  
  
"See Steve that's what you get for messing with my Monkey." Steve sighed and laid out his towel next to where Soda was. Pony laughed as he passed Two-Bit and his monkey with Darry.  
  
"Hey Dar can me and Johnny go exploring?" Pony asked  
  
"Sure kiddo just don't go too far." Pony nodded and him and Johnny ran off to see what they could find to do.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go surfing." Soda said as he jumped up and grabbed a surfboard. (A/N Don't ask I don't know where they came from they just had a surfboard with them)  
  
Pony and Johnny were wandering around when the found a crab walking along the shoreline.  
  
"Hey look at this." Pony said pointing down to the little crab. Johnny knelt down next to it.  
  
"Careful Johnny don't get too close." Pony said but just a moment too late. The crab had already clamped one of its claws onto Johnny's finger.  
  
Steve was playing volleyball with some girls he had met when a little kid came by.  
  
"Hey mister." The little boy yelled but Steve didn't turn around. The boy huffed and threw his beach ball at the back of Steve's head.  
  
"Hey what the?" Steve said turning around and picking up the ball.  
  
"Was that you that threw this?" Steve asked and the boy nodded. Steve pulled out his knife and slashed a hole in the ball before throwing it back at the boy.  
  
"Maybe that will teach you not to throw stuff at people." The little boy broke down in tears and ran off. Steve had turned back around to talk to the girls again when he felt someone tap him on the back.  
  
"Look kid will you just go away. Oh your not." Steve said turning around and finding one of the dwarfs standing there with the boy.  
  
"Did you pop my sons ball?" Steve gulped and started to run with the mad right behind him.  
  
Soda was doing pretty good until he heard his name being called. He looked up to see who it was and the guy dressed as Minnie was standing on the shore waving his arms. Soda yelped and fell off the board. A lifeguard swam out and pulled him back in and Minnie came running up and pushed the lifeguard out of the way.  
  
"Move I'll save him." The guy said tilting Sodas head back. As he leaned down Sodas eyes fluttered open and he screamed before passing out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now you want more? Well I want 5 reviews. Thanx peace 


	8. The Beach part 2

Ok chapter 8 I think anyway sorry for the wait I've been working on other things. But anyway this chapter may be short but at least I'm posting something =) anyway I never said anything about what happened to Dallas in this but I never got around to coming up with something, I was mad the day I wrote this my family has been giving me hell lately so this may not be the best but I tried. =)  
  
  
  
Darry stood up and stretched. After a nice nap on the beach he was ready to go exploring. He grabbed a couple of sandwiches in case he got hungry and was off.  
  
Dallas wandered around until he came to a group of palm trees with a bunch of hammocks. Suddenly Dally's eyes got a gleam and he pulled out his blade cutting all the hammocks slightly.  
  
Two-Bit however wasn't having as much fun. Steve had finally gotten away from the dwarf and had joined him.  
  
"There's nothing else to do." Two-Bit said.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Steve and Two-Bit turned around to see Soda running across the beach with Minnie close behind.  
  
"Man I'll never get tired of seeing that." Steve laughed. Soon they heard another scream and turned to see Pony and Johnny running with crabs hanging off them.  
  
"You have to admit that site is pretty funny too." Two-Bit said and Steve nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yea what about that one?" He said pointing to Darry who was bending over to feed a seagull.  
  
"Nothing is happening." Two-Bit replied and Steve held a hand up.  
  
"Just wait." As if on cue a whole flock of seagulls came flying at Darry.  
  
"Wow those Curtis's are fast." Steve laughed as they continued walking.  
  
"Hey aint that the chick that Pony tried to pick up?" Two-Bit asked as he spotted Jen pulling Crabs off of Pony.  
  
"Yea wonders never cease." Steve said as Pont and Jen linked arms and walked off.  
  
"Wonder what happened to Johnny." Two-Bit shrugged and grinned.  
  
"I have an idea. I challenge you to a mooning contest, whoever moons the most lifeguards wins."  
  
"Your on." Steve replied and they were off.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that's all for this chapter again I'm sorry it was so short. Anyway Two- Bit's monkey is asleep on the beach towels and Johnny is off somewhere. I may do another chapter of them leaving the beach of two-Bit losing the monkey I'm not sure. Anyway please review. Thanx Peace 


	9. making plans

Ok next chapter this one is gonna be kinda short B/C I'm really low on ideas but I wanted to post something so you guys wouldn't have to wait forever for me to update. Anyway you know who I own and everything so on to the story.  
  
  
  
The gang returned to their hotel from the beach. Dallas and Steve decided to stay downstairs in the gift shop looking around while everyone else went upstairs.  
  
"Hey what do you think about this?" Steve asked holding up some stuffed animals in front of Dallas.  
  
"What for?" Dallas replied flipping through the magazines.  
  
"I don't know maybe Two-Bits monkey would like them." Steve replied slowly.  
  
"Well I'm sure the monkeys gonna like it but how are you gonna pay for it?" Steve grinned.  
  
"Who says anything about pay?" Steve replied stuffing the toys into his shirt.  
  
"Hey you two hold it right there." A cop said coming over to them and pulling the toy out of Steve's jacket.  
  
"Hey Josh come over here and check these guys for any other stolen objects." A guy about their age came over and motioned for Steve and Dallas to get up against the wall.  
  
"Hey don't I know you guys?" He asked while frisking them Dally shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so." Josh shrugged and stood up.  
  
"They're clean sir." And the cop walked away.  
  
"Yea I do know you guys, you're the guys always hanging around Sodapop." Steve looked over at Dallas and shrugged.  
  
"How do you know Soda?" Josh laughed a little.  
  
"Well I play Minnie Mouse in the park, I've seen him a few times." Steve and Dallys mouths dropped open in shock.  
  
"Hey is there something wrong with Soda? I mean every time I come near him he runs away." Dallas started to laugh but stopped himself.  
  
"No there's nothing wrong with him in fact why don't you come with us and you can meet him." Dallas replied winking at Steve. Josh smiled and followed them up to their room.  
  
"Hey Soda there's someone we want you to meet, this is Josh." Josh stepped forward and shook sodas hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you finally Soda." Soda looked at him confused.  
  
"Finally?" Josh nodded.  
  
"Oh that's right I haven't told you, you might know me better as Minnie." Sodas mouth dropped open as he tripped backwards over the bed.  
  
"Soda will you stop acting like this every time I try to talk to you? I'm not a bad guy I'm just gay, hey why don't you let me take you and your friends out to dinner tomorrow to show you that I can be a nice guy?" Two- Bit perked up as he mentioned food. Soda thought about it.  
  
"Come on Soda its food, please." Two-Bit said getting on his knees. Soda sighed.  
  
"OK fine we can go to dinner but this is not a date." He added pointing a finger at Josh who held up his hands in defense.  
  
"Deal, I take you guys out to dinner in a non date way." Soda smiled and agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. Sorry it was so boring but it leads up to the next chapter. I promise the next one will be more exciting. Anyway please review. Thanx Peace 


	10. Mickey rolls and agreements

AGHHHHHHHHHH I have 51 reviews Thanx so much guys I never thought anyone would like this story, I am having a lot of fun writing it though. Please keep them coming. This chapter may be kinda short B/C I don't have as many ideas for it but I'll try. Wow 10 chapters who would of thought I'd make it this far with one crazy idea? Hehe on to the story.  
  
  
  
The gang walked into the restaurant and a waitress came over to them and led them to a large booth. Soda and Josh sat across from each other because Soda was still freaked out about Josh. Once the waitress got their orders she left and soon brought back their drinks and some appetizers.  
  
"Hey look little rolls." Two-Bit said picking a couple up and looking at them. Everyone watched as Two-Bit placed them all together making little Mickey Mouse faces.  
  
"Hey look I made Mickey." He said laughing.  
  
"So Two-Bit did you ever get to actually meet Mickey yet?" Dallas asked taking on of Mickey's ears and eating it. Two-Bit shook his head slowly.  
  
"No I haven't seen him, I can't find him anywhere." Two-Bit replied sadly. Josh grinned and patted Two-Bit on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Two-Bit if you really want to meet Mickey I'll introduce you to him, Remember I do work there." Two-Bit's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.  
  
"Really?" Josh nodded and Two-Bit almost jumped out of his seat. Dallas started laughing and took another roll off of Two-Bit's mouse head he had made.  
  
"Dallas will you stop messing with my food?" He asked throwing the last roll at Dally. By this time the waitress had brought their food and was setting it down in front of them. Dally picked up some of his dinner and chucked it at Two-Bit but it missed and landed on Darry.  
  
"Oops sorry Dar I didn't." Dallas was cut off when Darry threw more food at him, soon there was a food fight and everyone was covered in their diner. Everyone was laughing except for the waitress who was tapping her foot.  
  
"I expect a nice tip for having to clean this up." She said bitterly and Dallas got an evil grin on his face.  
  
"I got your tip right here." He replied trying to pull her closer but she dug her nails into his hand. Dallas watched and she stormed off. Soon a couple of cops had to come and escort the gang out of the restaurant.  
  
"Well that didn't go very well. I'm sorry guys." Josh said hanging his head and Two-Bit put a hand on his back.  
  
"Don't worry it was Dallys fault, its always his fault, but we can go somewhere else." Everyone agreed to go do something else and they were off.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that was really dumb, and short. Anyway the next chapter is gonna be at the circus =) I got really stuck on this chapter but wanted to post something. Anyway please review and I'll have the Circus chapter up ASAP. Thanx Peace 


	11. the Circus part 1

Ok next chapter, you know who I own and everything so yea on to the story now.  
  
  
  
The gang walked down the street trying to think of something to do. Suddenly two-Bit perked up and pointed in front of them.  
  
"Hey look guys it's a circus. Why don't we go there?" Everyone nodded happily in agreement.  
  
"Hey that's a great idea Two-Bit." Josh said patting him on the back.  
  
"And afterwards we can go to that carnival over there."  
  
"Wow for once Two-Bit is actually making sense." Dallas commented ducking Two-Bit's swing.  
  
Once everyone stopped arguing they went into the big tent where the circus was.  
  
"Wow look at the monkeys." Two-Bit yelled as he pointed to the different things.  
  
"Hey I need to snag some of these monkeys for Bobo." The gang looked at him strangely.  
  
"Bobo?" Darry asked and Two-Bit nodded happily.  
  
"I think Two-Bit needs to change his name to Bobo after that one." Soda said and Two-Bit looked down at his feet sadly. Steve went up behind Soda and smacked him in the head.  
  
"Why do you always try to make two-Bit feel bad?" Dallas asked and Soda glared at him.  
  
"Me make him feel bad? What about you?"  
  
"Knock it off you two the shows about to start." Darry said as the gang sat down.  
  
The first show was a magic show. The man came out and said he needed two volunteers. He went to one side of the tent and pulled a girl from the audience.  
  
"Hey Pony isn't that the girl you keep trying to pick up?" Pony looked up and grinned, it was Jen.  
  
"Now I need a guy." The man said and Pony jumped over the rail.  
  
"I WILL!!" he yelled running towards them and tripping towards the end, Falling flat on his face in front of Jen. He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at her.  
  
"Hey babe." Jen gave him a disgusted look and stepped back.  
  
"Ok you two here is what I want you to do, I want you to get in this box." He helped Pony up and into the box then he turned to Jen.  
  
"Now I'm gonna teach you to saw a person in half. Don't worry young man this will only hurt for a minute." Pony gulped as a grin spread across Jen's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Pony be ok? Will Jen ever agree to a date before Pony goes to pieces? Review to find out, I'm sorry nothing really happened in this chapter it will in the next. Please R&R. Thanx. Peace 


	12. Dinner date?

Ok next chapter, it might not be very long but some stuff will happen in this chapter. I don't know if I'm gonna get to everyone but I will try, but a warning I probably wont get to Johnny and Darry at least because I don't have any ideas for them. Anyway you know who I own and everything so yea. Oh and Jen will be nice to Pony soon I promise just not in this chapter. Oh and last thing, they will go back to Disneyland soon, I just couldn't write 7 days on Disneyland so I had to kill a few days somewhere else. What day are the on now??? I think 4 but I could be wrong.  
  
  
  
Pony gulped as Jen took the saw. She seemed to be enjoying this and Pony just hoped she wasn't crazy. Once she got done sawing the magician turned the box around and Pony nearly screamed as he saw his feet next to his head.  
  
"Ok * Gulp * I think I had enough excitement for one day can you put me back together now, Please?" Jen laughed as Pony started whimpering.  
  
"Ok I think he's had enough what do you say we put him back together?" The magician asked and the gang started booing but stopped when they received upside-down glares from Pony.  
  
"OK we'll put you back together now." Pony breathed a sigh of relief as the magician put the boxes back together and opening the top to let Pony out. Jen stepped over to help him out but slipped on something and Pony caught her. She smiled softly and the magician handed them a couple of tickets.  
  
"What are these for?" Pony asked still holding on to Jen.  
  
"These are for you two for being such good helpers. It's a ticket for one free dinner of your choice for each of you at a local restaurant in the Disneyland Park. The name of the place is on the tickets." Pony grinned and handed one of the tickets to Jen.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you there." She smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Maybe." She replied walking back to her seat, Pony watched her go before returning to his.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that was Soooooooooooooooooooooooo short, I really am sorry, but I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about that too but I've been busy with other fics. I promise to update again soon and the next one will be longer I promise. I didn't want to leave you hanging toooooo long tho. 


	13. The date

OMG I am a SOOOO sorry guys. I just noticed I haven't updated this in almost a year. But I REALLY hope this chapter will make up for it. I didn't realize it had been that long since I updated a lot of things. Anyway I really hope you can all forgive me and I promise I wont let it happen again. I'm going to try to update at least one thing every night.

The next day Pony made his way to the restaurant on the ticket he was given and found that Jen was already there waiting for her food to arrive.

"Hey Jen…" he greeted cautiously She looked up and smiled

"Hey…Pony right?" he nodded happily

"Yea…its good to see you again…I mean not sawing me in half this time…" She laughed and motioned to the empty chair in front of her

"Sit…make yourself comfortable." Pony cocked an eyebrow and slowly sat down

"This isn't some kind of trick is it?" She laughed again and shook her head

"Naw, I was just blowing you off all those other times to make sure you were really interested…Most guys I know act interested until you actually start dating them, then they aren't interested anymore…but you kept it up even after I was so mean to you. Which I'm sorry about by the way…but you seem like a nice guy who deserves a chance."

**Back at the hotel**  
  
"man I'm bored! I mean Pony has that dinner date and we have nothing." Steve whined falling back on the bed as Bitty played the drums on Two-Bits' stomach. Dally walked across the room with a beer in each hand opening them both one handed

"You know what the best thing about being able to open a beer with one hand is?"

"You can do 2 at once?" Soda asked cocking an eyebrow 

"Exactly." Dally said taking a swing of one of the beers. ((A/N Hehe that's actually a conversation with sissy and me lol))

"You guys need a life." Darry said tossing tennis ball up in the air and catching it as it came back down.

"Look who's talking." Steve mumbled as Pony walked back into the room

"Hey Pon how'd it go?" Johnny asked looking up from his comic book he had bought from the hotel gift shop.

"Went good…got a Date with Jen tomorrow in the park." Soda grinned

"Way to go kid, congrats." Pony blushed and sat on the edge of the bed

"Thanks…cant wait to see her again…she's amazing." Pony said laying down thinking about the day that was to come tomorrow.

Ok that's it for now the next update I make will be Adara's secret. Anywho I really hope this chapter was ok. Anyway please review and I'll update Adara's secret tomorrow.


End file.
